Why do you take it all? Why do I beg for more?
by Casketta
Summary: Dewa is Chitose's best friend and he knows that's all he'll ever be. Onesided, four-shot.
1. Why do you take it all?

Being a wingman can only be so much fun until the feelings kick in.

He watches his best friend sleep with countless women, after all he's Chitose's wingman- the one who can court these women by acting like an asshole and having his best friend come in, pretending to shoo his jerk ways off. Behind those glasses, Dewa watches the rest of the scene, where the women practically fawn over that boy next door face and his "heroic" acts.

It practically stabs Dewa in the heart.

Dewa watches behind those thick frames. behind the dark auburn eyes that just watch Chitose work his magic, and maybe he's a bit jealous as the woman he's targeted as she wraps those arms around his best friend's neck. _'This is getting old'_, Dewa thinks to himself as he sips his whiskey and watches that familiar spark click in Chitose's eyes and suddenly the dark haired man grimaces entirely. He's seen that look before, he's seen it so often that it reopens the own wound he sustained from that breakup.

Dewa likes to think of himself as a calm sort of guy, collected and well brought up- he's a serious type, not one to make jokes out in the open so much. Chitose is different, he's friendly, kind, he's pretty funny and he tries his best (at most anyway). They're practically opposites, but maybe they fit together because they balance what the other lacks.

Well, that's what he likes to think.

Chitose's already left and Dewa's alone, being stared at by a bunch of girls. None of them interest him- they look almost ferocious as the attire they wear, short sequined skirts with low cut shirts with stained pink and red lips. He's not interested, so he keeps his eyes away, just focusing on the door. He takes another swig, and suddenly there's a hand on his arm.

"Hey cutie." It's one of those girls from that group, one with dyed blonde hair and mischievous brown eyes. Although Dewa almost drops his glass entirely, those eyes remind him of Chitose and he finds himself unable to speak.

"… Hi."

Those eyes sparkled and his heart jumped to his throat, as the woman boldly put an arm around his shoulders. Immediately his dark auburn eyes stiffened along with his posture, which caused her to laugh. "Aw sweetie, you don't get girls hanging off of you?" She asks coyly and Dewa has to tear his eyes from hers- and she laughs because she probably thinks he's a huge _pushover_ or that he's shy.

"Aw, what a cutie~ Hey Miri, I think I'm gonna take this one home with me! Augh, whatever girl, go for the thirty year old then- I don't care." Dewa feels like a part of his soul is stripped away as the young woman shouts to her friends and suddenly he realizes that he's going to be going home with someone. This doesn't happen to wingmen- and he's suddenly really nervous. Really nervous.

The cool and composed Dewa Masaomi does not get nervous.

His left arm, the one _not_ holding his alcohol is suddenly grabbed by that boisterous woman and suddenly he's the one being dragged out- he hasn't even given her proper consent! Although, he's twenty three, he's sure that consent here would definitely not be a good reason to sue her. So he goes along with it, keeping his mouth shut and his persona cool.

She ends up driving, which is a strange feat for him. The woman, whose name is Miyuki, chats excitably about something but he's being ungentlemanly and not listening. He still can't believe this is happening, someone taking an interest in him? He makes sure just to dress his own way and push all the people who take an interest in him into Chitose- because Chitose of all people deserve more than he does.

Dewa realizes that he's here at her house, _at her fucking house, _and suddenly he's already getting cold feet. He takes a breath, letting himself out and following behing the lovely young woman. He takes this time to look her over, at least from the back- since he can see the wing tattoos on her shoulder blades. They're devil wings, and he raises an eyebrow- he notices that the smell of her perfume is only coming from her neck and slowly Dewa wants to hit his head against a wall because he's noticing the stupidest shit when he should be quote unquote, "looking at her ass and tits."

Perhaps he's not as straight as he lets on.

A light groan resounds from his mouth as he climbs three flights of stairs. Perhaps Miyuki takes it that he's just excited and she starts bouncing her way up. Even though Dewa is standing next to her, he notices how her necklace jingles in the most ridiculous way- although he will never admit that he saw the necklace bounce before her own breasts. Oh god, he's even gayer than he assumed, and he now has to apparently tell this woman that the only reason he was so starstruck was by her eyes who match a certain member of Homra who will never look his way.

Wow, talk about pathetic. His face stays impassive as the blonde opens the door, practically shoving him inside. He trips over his own feet but finds that resistance. As the woman just seems to take off her own shoes, he keeps his on for some reason. "You like shoes in the bedroom?" She suddenly asks, and Dewa just chuckles. "Miss, I don't really understand why you picked me-"

He's cut off by lips and all of a sudden he feels really taken advantage of. He's kissed other people, sure, Dewa knows what it's like to be kissed. The black haired adult tries to break it but suddenly it's like this woman has a vice grip on the back of his neck, nails digging into his neck in the most uncomfortable way. He can taste the alcohol that's practically spilling into his mouth and he tries to raise his arms, to push her off as gently as possible.

Apparently she took that as a sign for, sure sweetie, you can grab my tits. Dewa feels like his hands will never be the same.

Immediately he withdraws his hands because he feels like he's more than violated her, but his own gentleman's code. His hands are up in the air, as if he's being searched by a policeman and finally the lovely but possessive woman lets their lips untangle as she smears some of her lipstick onto his lips. He shivers, a chill running up his spine and he feels a lot more violated that he should.

"**_What._**" She barks, her tone unpleasant and Dewa's face is still calm- although on the inside he's having a breakdown. "Listen, you're a wonderful woman- with eccentric tastes no doubt- however, I'm just not that into you-" And suddenly one of her hands slides around his waist while the other just unzips phis front jacket, and he silently panics again.

"Miss-" Dewa starts before suddenly she places part of her hand in a small gap between two buttons on his plaid shirt, pulling downwards with an amazing force. Buttons fly, Dewa's face goes pale and Miyuki sees something surprising- something turns her own face pale. The twenty three year old just goes and assumes because he literally looks like a twig with hardly any muscle definition but then he remembers his Homra mark being right under his left ribcage.

Those once loveable brown eyes suddenly harden and then Dewa realizes that he's in a lot more trouble than he should be in currently. "… Excuse me." He politely states before redoing his jacket and booking it out of that fucking room. He can hear a shriek as he's skipping a step, sprinting as fast as he can. She had this look on her face, one of pure malice and it's not the first time that tattoo has got him in trouble.

Once out of that terrible complex, Dewa just takes off to the left, trying to get his own bearings within this sketchy part of Shizume. It's hard to tell, and then he casually realizes that he's actually awful at direction and it's Chitose on who he relies on to make sure he doesn't get his own ass lost. He mutters a few words to himself before taking off again. Unfortunately, he doesn't seem to get far as he hears footsteps behind him. Great, apparently this woman must have had some sort of people behind her- was he targeted for a reason?

And this was the night where he and Chitose thought they could relax. Well, Dewa could at least.

A few more seem to appear, shimming and cornering Dewa into some small alley. He doesn't know who they are, but his back is against the dirty brick and he's trying to catch his breath. Dewa can see the look on those faces and he puts his hands up, "surrendering" himself.

"Put your damn hands down, we don't want your money." Someone spits and him and Dewa casually uses the back of his hand to wipe the saliva off his leather coat. Disgusting, he had paid a lot of money for this jacket. "Well, what could you want with an ordinary civilian?"

Suddenly, there's an explosion of a deep orange, red flicking off the very ends as some back up, allowing Masaomi to step himself off the wall. Casually, he simply takes his hat off, revealing a lightly spiked hair do- hat head mostly. "I find it quite funny that you sent a charming young woman to fetch someone who isn't even interested, and now I'm a threat to you?"

Someone seems to crack as Dewa speaks, thrust what looks to be a pipe at his head, but suddenly said metal piece is cut clean in half, as Dewa suddenly throws his hat in the air. Suddenly, he spins, pivoting on his right foot as he easily slams the heel of his boot right into the others face. The hat falls back into his hand as he shoots them a warning look, the flames growing in strength.

His face is still calm, there's a cool smile on his face as suddenly two more go after him, one of each side. The hat is thrown back up and he easily kicks his left leg up, slamming his shoe straight into one face, using his that left elbow to also intercept the person on the other side. Quietly, the hat falls back onto his head, and then it suddenly becomes a brawl.

No matter what he does, no matter what moves he uses that hat is always in the air. It's his signature as Dewa easily dodges what appears to be someone trying to club him with a gun as he shoves his elbow back, slamming it into the person behind him as he jumps off his left, then right foot- using that momentum to slam the tip of his boot into another persons face.

All sees to be going well, he's taken out three-quarters of the group already, it's the main men left probably. The hat just falls back onto his head, the flames still rising. Unfortunately, as he's just about to take his hat off and throw it into the air again, someone from behind seems to have grabbed a leftover piece of pipe, and slammed it right into the back of Dewa's head.

The world suddenly spins forwards, and the black haired adult drops to his hands and knees, the hat rolling off his head and the flames dying. Slowly, he tries to stand himself back up, but a wave of nausea hits him so hard that he turns his head to the side, puking almost immediately. Someone laughs and just before he can turn back, there's a foot in his side and Dewa goes flying to the left, slamming right into the opposite wall.

There's not much he sees as spots blacken his vision as he hears some laughter as those maroon eyes fall closed.

—-

When he wakes up, he's still in that dirty alleyway- well mostly. There's voices around, he can hear them but he can't see to move. Screams and shouting seem to pierce his sensitive ears as he tries to get up- but he can't. His eyes are open, he's fully conscious- he thinks- as he tries to sit up. He's paralyzed- those bastards beat him until paralyzed!

Suddenly, there's a kick in his stomach and he jolts awake- for real this time- and apparently he almost tips himself and someone else over. "Who- Shit- Kusanagi-san, he's awake!"

Dewa feels that his right eye is so swollen that its closed, he can't breathe out of his nose- all he smells is iron so clearly, it's blood. His body feels heavy, although his face is still calm. He glances up, his heart maybe skipping the slightest beat when he realizes who it is- it's Chitose who's got him, he's more calm than he's ever been.

"Masaomi- w-what happened?!" Chitose harshly whispers, in a worried but enraged tone. Dewa just keeps that smile, that cool look on his face as he can barely lift his arm and wave it off. "A serious misunderstanding." He replies, tone full of that seriousness but he knows that Chitose doesn't buy the bogus excuse. So, lets himself be carried by his ridiculously straight friend, enjoying the gentle touch he gains, the enveloping warmth and he can just taste the smell of cigarettes and that ridiculously shitty perfume that he hates but the girls seem to love.

Because it's the closest he's ever going to get.


	2. I'm waking up

Some say ignorance is bliss, but if you're blissfully ignorant- you can be impenetrable.

Chiotse wonders where he went wrong and he suddenly thinks that he should stop his women-jumping ways, as clearly he doesn't have his priorities. He's holding onto his best friend, Dewa Masaomi, after a horrific fight seemed to affect the older male. Well, only by six months- Dewa being born in October meanwhile Chitose was born in April- but the twenty three year old still holds it over his head. Brown eyes stare at the bruised and bloodied friend he holds, and that calm face is hiding something.

Chitose lets it slide, because Masaomi is his best friend.

How long have they been friends for? Probably years at least, maybe five or six? As he carries him in silence, he's back to wondering something- why was Dewa caught up in such a fight? This partner in crime was amazing at fight, using his fire to add the agility needed to literally throw his hat in the air and drop you with enough time for the bowler hat to land on his head.

So how was he taken down? The brown haired adult didn't really seem to notice anything for a minute before he shifted the other in his arms, he was carrying Masaomi bridal style of course, then he saw it. Dried and apparently new blood staining his jacket from where he was gently using his arm as a neck rest. Of course— of course those people were cheap in their tricks. Stunning someone from the back of the head showed desperation, something that was just weak. If he could of, Chitose would have given them a run for their money.

But he couldn't, instead he was simply having sex with a girl because he decided to use his best friend as his wingman… Again.

The brunet seriously decides to try and revisit his priorities because clearly he's not being fair to Dewa. Not being fair to the man who watched him fall from his highest pedestal, that break up that cracked his entire being in half. It was Masaomi who told him to pick his ass up- to do his best to get over it. Told him to try and find something to put his heart in- asked him to join Homra with him.

God, he loves his best friend more than anything in the world.

Their relationship is full of light jokes, snarky remarks, wacky chase scenes, baseball, their new family, and that cool composed form that is Dewa Masaomi. Something snaps, he notices his best friend's face now, both his eyes closed, blood caked around his nose and mouth, bruises littering his neck and face and he thanks his _own_ God that nothing but a beating happened.

When they make it back to Homra, he puts Masaomi on that familiar couch that Mikoto uses to take his own naps on- without covering it with a blanket first. Here, he takes his responsibility and starts to treat Masaomi's face. He sees that the other is still awake, especially when he tries cleaning the blood from the others upper lip. He gets a groan of pain as those maroon eyes open, staring into chocolate brown.

"What happened, Masaomi?" He asks again as he finds his voice- the blood off his best friends face as he watches, _hoping_ that he'll tell him the truth. Finally, that serious look seems to return as he sighs, and Chitose rolls up his sleeves to check his hands.

"It was after you left," Chitose feels like he's stabbed with a dagger, a dagger made of guilt. "A young woman approached me, clearly interested. She took me to her place, and I was trying to tell her I wasn't interested- I guess she didn't care since she tried to rip my shirt off, but she changed when she saw my Homra mark." Oh. Of course.

"I ran out of there, but I was intercepted by some men. I'm going to assume a drug cyndicut or something- but clearly they knew who they were dealing with. I was able to take almost all of them out- but one slammed something into my head?" He seemed unsure, that usually serious tone was replaced with a bit of confusion. "I was kicked into a wall, then blacked out… I think."

Well, it could have ended in a worse way. "Geez, I leave you for two minutes and you get your butt kicked- you're not allowed to die. I still need my best friend!" Chitose laughs, he doesn't seem to notice that serious express tensing, and when the brunet looks back at Masaomi, the others face seems a bit more closed off.

"Eh? Did I say something?" He asks, and Masaomi shakes his head and easily waves it off. "No, it's fine- are you dissing my ability to deal with women?" His serious voice is still there, but it's the underlying sarcasm that just causes Chitose to laugh lightly, as he started to clean those bruised, chafed knuckles of his best friend.

He's unaware of how his eyes match the women who called on those men.


	3. The clock is ticking

I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying this fic- I've got one more chapter then I'm done. You guys will be the death of me... 3

* * *

When you fall in love, you fall harder than anyone can even imagine.

Or at least, that's what Dewa thinks. It's been three months since that attack, and he's just laying in bed at twelve in the morning- wondering why he just can't fall asleep. There he is, laying in bed and looking up at a blurry boring ceiling and wondering what the hell he's even doing. How stupid- he guesses that he just really can't fall asleep anymore.

Masaomi sits himself up and just as he goes to throw some slippers on- his cellphone rings. He's confused- what time is it now, like ten after twelve, as he grumbles his way to his own cell- answering it in a heartbeat.

"Hello?"

"Yo! You still awake Dewa?" Oh, a small smirk crossed the raven's face as he recognized that familiar tone.

"I couldn't sleep, what are you doing up Chitose?"

"Going to actually head to a new club- look I know Kusanagi-san told me not to go back out drinking since… of well… the _last_ time- but this is celebratory! I got a job!" Well, this certainly was news indeed. It was worth celebrating thankfully- he's glad that Chitose isn't going on a drinking binge- and Dewa just seemed to hum a tune to himself.

"Congratulations, which job was it?"

"I'm just gonna work as a waiter for some new restaurant- pay's kinda shitty but hell, I can help Homra with bills now." The idea of a such a giving person warms Dewa's heart again as he sets himself up for failure. Although, he's interrupted from his self-pity when Chitose practically screams into the phone.

"Come out with us!"

And how can he deny him?

—-

After taking just a bit longer to find something to wear, Dewa arrives. The maroon hat is on his head, helping his short but wispy hair frame his face. He's wearing a collared shirt in a pastel red colour, with his signature brown leather jacket. His pants are of black colour, a bit skinnier than what he normally wears but _maybe _he's dressing to impress. Well, at least the bar Chitose picked out wasn't as sketchy as the last one he was in.

When he opened the doors, he blinked as he immediately noticed Bandou and Shouhei surrounding Chitose, laughing about something. With a sigh, Dewa made his way over, lightly pushing at his best friend- who just seemed to grin and hug onto him briefly, causing Dewa to stiffen up entirely. "Whoa man, why so tense?! C'mon, we're celebrating." Dewa just nods and receives a handshake from both Shouhei and Bandou- they know he's tentative about personal space.

Their night started late but it really picked up- Bandou and Shouhei stayed off mostly to the side, it was Chitose who did most of the drinking, but Dewa made _sure_ he was eating too. It was definitely, definitely a fun night until some women approached. Being heterosexual (well, Dewa _assumed_) life partners, Bandou and Shouhei just kept their conversations short with them before said women immediately moved onto Chitose and Dewa. His brunette friend was immediately around the two of them- there's a brunette and a redhead , and he was just content with watching until he noticed one of them- the one with her cellphone out- staring at him.

Their eyes met for a second, and Dewa blinked- confused at first. Why was she staring at him? He offered her a shrug and a smile, and she shrugged Chitose's arm off her. Of course he looked confused, but he noticed her sauntering over to his own best friend- so he winked at him as he continued to chat with the other woman.

It took Dewa a second to see her _eyes_, and he dropped his drink.

Immediately, he recognizes her and Chitose looks really worried at first. Before he can do anything, the young woman has sent a text message and Dewa's gone- running out of the bar. Chitose blinks, glancing back to Bandou and Shouhei- who give him the same look. Roughly, the brunette immediately pushes the girl off- chasing after the redhead and Dewa. What was this?!

_How the hell did she know he was here?!_ Is what Dewa wants to know as he's running, _running as fast as he can_- trying to avoid this demonic woman. Was she that hellbent on sleeping with him?! Or wait- maybe it had something to do with Homra? Goddammit- why did this have to happen?!

Dewa's still wondering that when suddenly something grabs him by his left arm and tugs, hard, pulling the twenty three year old into a small crevice between two buildings. A hand goes over his mouth as the woman runs by, soon to be followed the three members of Homra. Immediately, he's pulled to one side and he struggles because there is _no way in hell_ he's being kidnapped tonight. A true battle of strength ensures, Dewa is trying to kick at the other while his kidnapper is using force to try and drag him back.

With a successful kick to the others crotch, he makes a break for it. Once out of the too small alleyway- he starts chasing after his own Homra members and prays that they're not hurt. The last thing he'd want is for them to be hurt, or dead because of his rash actions. His legs carry him as best he can, and just as he rounds a corner something swings out- a large piece of wood.

He barely dodges.

Suddenly his hat is up in the air, and using the speed and momentum he already had going for him is used to retaliate. He swings his body left, slamming his fist right into the others breastbone. The raven-haired man watches him crumble before he turns around, catching his hat with his right hand. So, they had just been looking for him? How cute.

"Did you guys miss me?" He asks, no playful tone in his serious voice as some of the men just scoffed. "We decided you could be of use to us." One seemed to say, causing Dewa to just chuckle lightly.

"You had your chance." He stated, letting the bright flames engulf the area, pushing the four people who dared to fight him back. They already knew what he capable of- they had seen his fighting style so it was almost like they were prepared in a sense. That just made Dewa laugh, made him want to beat their faces in.

Another fight ensures, a shorter one too, as Dewa easily tosses his bowler hat into the air, easily twisting and moving his body in a way where he can land hits on two different people. He's fighting two against one, an easy fight to win- but when a third jumps in he does his best to keep up his agility.

Suddenly, one of his arms are grabbed- for some reason the fire doesn't burn them- as his left arm is twisted to the point where it could have easily snapped, causing Dewa to stumble in pain. Soon enough, his other arm was grabbed and there he was, kicked onto his knees by the third person. How humiliating.

His aura burned as bright as it could, but something seemed to hit him straight in the stomach and the light was extinguished like a candle.


End file.
